It doesn't feel right
by havinghopeagainsthope
Summary: The war is just over. Harry and the rest of the British wizarding world is picking up the pieces and starting to live again. Harry and Ginny get back together. Hermione and Ron start dating. Though, it seems perfect, something is amiss. Why doesn't it still feel right?
1. Relief

Chapter 1 - Relief

"It's over. It's finally over," that's my first thought when the green light hit Riddle. I watched as his limp body fell on the ground. A feeling of definite relief washed over me. Riddle's gone and now I don't have to fight to keep myself alive everyday. The death eaters started disapparating when they saw me join the others in fighting them off. I guess, me fighting against them must have indicated that Riddle's dead. Now, everybody concentrated on capturing the death eaters before they got away.

There were shouts of 'Stupefy', 'Petrificus Totalus', 'Impedimenta', 'Incarcerous' and all the sorts of spells that would capture the death eaters. We caught a bulk of the death eaters. Very few got away, but I was sure they would be caught soon enough. Kingsley Shacklebolt sent few patronus messages to some of the aurors from the ministry to take away the death eaters. So, weird that we fought all these guys but the ultimate punishment for these death eaters will come from the Wizengamot.

While we waited for the aurors to take it from here, Ginny came running towards me smiling. She hugged me tight and that was the first time since watching Voldemort die, I felt happy. Finally, all of this was hitting me. There's going to be no more deranged dark wizards wanting to kill me everyday. I can start living a normal life. A life of a normal teenager!

"You did it, Harry. I knew you'd always do it." Ginny beamed at me.

"Ya! I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"I'm glad all of this is over. Now, we can be together again." She kissed me.

This feels good. I haven't kissed anyone since the last time Ginny and I kissed. And that was on Bill and Fleur's wedding. After that, I've not exactly had time to hit on girls and make out with them. I kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. We pulled back after a few moments and I saw that Ginny's eyes had that spark again. This felt so familiar. This felt comfortable. I glanced away from Ginny because I saw movement behind her. I saw Ron and Hermione embrace each other like there was no tomorrow. I felt something inside of me when I saw them together. I can't put a finger on that feeling. They came towards us.

"You did it, mate." Ron patted me and hugged me.

"We did it," I corrected him. It's true this wouldn't have been possible if Ron and Hermione were not by my side. I, probably, would have died long ago if it weren't for them.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," Hermione looked absolutely delighted. " I'm so happy this is over." We hugged each other. When I hugged her, I felt extremely happy. She has never left my side. When I'm with her, I get this 'at home' feeling.

"Couldn't have done this without you. Thank you. Thank you, both of you. I mean it."

After that, the others who fought the Battle of Hogwarts came and congratulated me and I congratulated them on their efforts. After rejoicing for a little while, we went back to tending to the injured, making arrangements for the dead and assessing the damage done to the castle. It was not a good job to do just after the war was over but it had to be done. It was decided that all those who died fighting on the light side were going to be buried on the little island on the Black Lake where Dumbledore was buried. As far as Voldemort goes, if it were up to me, I'd leave his body in the Chamber of Secrets so his body would rot there for the rest of eternity. That way, nobody would ever be able to find his body again, so, there would be no chance of an escaped death eater wanting to bring him back from the dead.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back with a new story and a new pen name! Those of you, who liked Draco Malfoy and The Genie, I hope you'll give this story a chance too. This maybe a smaller story compared to my last story.**

**Please read and review! Reviews encourage me to write further. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	2. Offer

Chapter 2 – Offer

The next few weeks were spent in laying the dead to rest, attending the death eater trials, in helping with the restoration of Hogwarts. While laying the dead to rest was a very depressing event, the death eater trials were a very infuriating experience. When we were working to rebuild Hogwarts, I realised that this castle is actually one of the most safest places in the wizarding world. Yes, the final battle was fought here. But this castle gave us the much-needed cover during the battle. The castle helped to the best of its abilities.

Death eaters got inside the castle only because someone on the inside let them in or else the Hogwarts castle is impenetrable. During the restoration, I made a silent promise to bring back Hogwarts to its former glory. I think, everybody wished for it. Almost everybody helped with the restoration – witches and wizards who fought in the war and didn't fight the war. The surprising/shocking moment was when some of the self-proclaimed converted death eaters came to help as well.

The day we were done, Kingsley pulled aside saying he wanted to discuss something important with me.

"So, Harry, what do plan on doing now?" Kingsley asked me.

I looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean, Kingsley?"

He looked appalled, "Harry, you just defeated Voldemort, surely you must have thought about your next move."

Next move? "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"I was hoping that you'd join the Auror Department. You'd be a valuable asset to the department and the ministry as a whole. You don't even need to come back to Hogwarts to complete your last year. You can get a job anywhere whether or not you pass your N.E. . So what do you think? Will join the Auror Department." I forgot to mention that by popular demand Kingsley is now the Minister of Magic.

I thought about it. Before the war, I was so keen on becoming an Auror. But after seeing so much violence in my seventeen years, I'm not sure I want to be a part of even a duel. I want a quiet life now. If something happened, I wouldn't mind fighting as a part of the Order of the Phoenix. Do I still want to be an Auror? No. What do I want to do? I don't know.

Do I want to come back to Hogwarts? Hell ya! This is the last time, I will be coming back to Hogwarts as a student. I've got my fingers crossed, I want at least one normal school year. Also, I know for sure that Hermione will be coming back to school as well. I mean Ginny. Ginny will be coming back to school as well. I'm sure that will be fun.

"Harry?" Kingsley interrupted my train of thought.

"I want to come back to school. I need some time to wrap my head around everything that has happened."

He nodded in understanding, "Yes, I understand. How about you join the department after you pass out?"

I hesitated, "I don't know. After everything that just happened, I don't think I'm very inclined towards being an auror."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I think after what you did, being an auror is the most obvious step and everybody would expect that from you."

It was time for me to raise my eyebrow at him. I don't want to be the poster boy the wizarding world. "I think, what I want to do is my choice. I'm not going to do something just because somebody wants me to do it. I've been through enough."

"The offer still stands in case you change your mind. I'll go and talk to Ron and Hermione now." He started to walk away but turned back and said, "By the way, I think you need to stop avoiding the reporters. You need to talk to them eventually. All three of need to talk to them."

I made a disgusted face at him. He laughed, "Harry, You need to speak to them. I was thinking maybe the three of you could hold a press conference before the Hogwarts reopening Charity Ball."

I puffed. That's just two days away. "That sounds fair enough. But I'll confer only after I discuss this with Hermione and Ron." It's a blessing that nobody can find Grimmauld Place. The three of us have been hiding there when we are not attending funerals, hearings or rebuilding Hogwarts. We've been avoiding the reporters for weeks now. I guess we can't hide forever.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	3. Press Conference

Chapter 3 – Press Conference

"Mr. Potter, How did you manage to end 'You-know-who's' life?" One of the reporters asked me. Hermione, Ron and I were sitting on the makeshift stage made on the Hogwarts' grounds for the press conference that Kingsley arranged.

Isn't it weird that Voldemort is gone and they still won't say his name? What are they afraid of? It's not like he can come back to life. I've made sure of that. "I'm sorry but I will not be answering this question."

"But we have a right to know, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, perhaps you both can tell us." Another reporter pushed the question.

"I don't think you have the right to know." I answered rudely.

"Hmmm…What Harry means to say is that we don't want to risk anyone doing what Voldemort did and threaten the peace of the wizarding community again." Hermione covered for me. She held my hand under the table and gave me a 'don't-get-on-their-bad-side' look. It felt good to have her hand in my hand.

What's happening to me?

Though the reporters were not satisfied with her answer, they didn't push the question again.

"What are your plans now?"

"We all are going back to Hogwarts to complete our last year." Ron answered for us.

"Some of our sources confirmed that the minister of magic has offered the three of you jobs in the auror department. Is that not true?"

"We just want to complete our education before we consider job prospects." Hermione answered.

Her hand was still on my hand. I miss the time we spent together while we were on the run. When Ron left us, we had only each other to lean on for support. She had always been there for mo no matter what. If it weren't for her, I would have been dead a long time back. She even backed me up when Ron was angry that I got chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. She spent nights with me helping me with spells, charms and hexes. She has been 'the constant' throughout this. How did I not see all this before?

She's dating Ron and she seems to be happy. I should leave it at that.

"So, how are you and Mr. Potter working out your relationship?" One of the reporters asked Hermione.

I didn't know what to say. "Hermione and Harry are not dating." Ron said before either of us could say anything. "Hermione and I are dating." He announced before anybody could stop him.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, it was not necessary for them to know." She whispered dangerously.

"Why do we have to hide our relationship?" He whispered back. She glared at him.

"What about you, Mr. Potter, the saviour of our world?" One of the reporters asked.

I snorted. "I'm not the saviour of the wizarding world. Trust me, I killed him only so he wouldn't kill me, if in the process I happened to help the wizarding world, great! But I did it only to save my own life and to avenge my parents' deaths. And my personal life is not your business. I don't want to talk about it." I told them.

The press conference didn't go on for very long after that. This is the very reason, I didn't want to do a press conference in the first place. I don't want to talk about it just yet. I don't want to tell the rest of the world about the things I've been through. For that matter nobody has a right to know about Hermione and Ron either.

Once the conference got over, Ron and Hermione got into an argument about Ron's public declaration.

"Ron, are you out of your mind?" Hermione started.

"I don't know why you're so upset?"

"Now that everybody knows there'll be speculations everyday. There's no reason for everybody to know about us now. We are still in the beginning stages of the relationship." She was mad.

"The reporter was implying that you and Harry were together, so I put an end to that speculation."

"You could have just said that Harry and I not dating! There are more important things in my life right now. I've to find my parents."

He softened, "Hermione, we'll find them. Don't worry." He put his hands on her shoulder.

I realised it was getting really intimate in between them so I turned around and began to walk away. I have to get ready for the Charity Ball anyway.

* * *

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think and how I can make it better! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	4. Hogwarts Charity Ball

Chapter 4 – Hogwarts Charity Ball

I was waiting in the Burrow for Ginny while she got ready for the ball. I wore dark green dress robes that Hermione picked out for me. Hermione's getting ready at Grimmauld Place and Ron's getting ready here. Ron and Hermione were still arguing about the Ron's announcement. When I left them, I thought they would work it out but apparently not.

"Mate, do you think I should go to pick Hermione up?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs. He was dressed in dark blue dress robes.

"I think if you don't go and pick her up, she maybe even more pissed at you." I answered.

"You're right. I'm going to now. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck." I watched as Ron apparated. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned out and I was pleasantly surprised. "Wow, Ginny. You look amazing." She was wearing a silver, double strapped gown. When she moved the gown shimmered in different shades of silver. It's fascinating!

She blushed, "Thanks Harry. You look good too." She hugged me and I pressed a kiss on her cheeks.

"Let's go. Or else we'll be late." She nodded and apparated. I apparated right outside the Hogwarts gates. Ginny was standing a few feet away from. I held my hand out for her and she took it. We went inside.

Once we got inside the castle there were so many flashes at once that I didn't know which way to look. The entire media of the wizarding world was invited to cover the event. A lot of international dignitaries were invited. It's supposed to be charity ball. Some of the Hogwarts Memorabilia is being auctioned. The money raised will be used to provide scholarship to students who can't afford to pay for the school suppiles. I know, some people have also made voluntary contributions to help the school.

Once, I entered the Great hall and it was completely transformed and enlarged to look like a large ballroom. That's when I saw Hermione. She was wearing a lilac or lavender colour strapless gown. The dress moved like a fluid when she moved.

We approached Ron and Hermione. Hermione still looked a miffed with Ron though she was putting on a pretty good show.

"Hermione, you look absolutely fantastic!" I told her. I felt Ginny's grip on my hand tightened a little.

She blushed a little when she heard me, "Thanks, Harry."

Headmistress McGonagall called our attention and we settled down on the table we were assigned. I looked around to see who all were invited. Obviously, I couldn't recognise any of the international dignitaries. I saw a lot of my fellow classmates. Even Draco Malfoy showed up. Since Narcissa Malfoy saved my life at the most crucial moment, I decided to return the favour by saving Draco Malfoy from Askaban time. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years in Askaban and restricted use of Magic when he gets out of Askaban for five years.

The next two hours was filled with speeches. That was really boring. I could hardly keep my attention for five minutes. Occasionally, I would sneak a glance at Hermione. She was listening like we were in one of our classes. If she had some parchment and a quill on her, she'd probably start taking notes. I chuckled at my own thought. Everybody at the table turned their attention to me. I shook my head and apologised.

After the boring speeches, it was time for the auction. Luckily, food was started appearing as soon as the speeches started, or else I would have fallen asleep. After a few things were auctioned, the next item was the very first edition of 'Hogwarts, A History'. Hermione got very excited. Bid started at 100 galleons. She bid for the book. For a while a lot of people were bidding for the book. After the bidding reached 750 galleons Hermione pulled out of the race.

"I can't afford it. It's too much." Hermione said as an excuse. I knew she wanted it real bad. I started bidding in her stead. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm going to get it for you. I know how much you want it." I put my hand on hers gently. Ginny stiffened a bit beside me.

"No Harry, I can't let you do it." She argued.

"Think of it as a gift for helping me through all these years. Besides, it's for a good cause. A kid will get to study in Hogwarts because of the money we raise." She looked unsure but didn't argue again.

I bought the book for two thousand galleons. Hermione looked guilty for making me spend the money but she took the book graciously.

The music started playing and with that the dancing began. I knew Ginny likes to dance so I asked her despite not wanting to dance. She accepted happily.

We had been dancing quietly for a while and then she said, "Harry, Ron told me about the interview."

"Okay." I'm not sure were she's going.

"He told me that you didn't want to answer when the reporters asked whom you were dating."

"Yes."

"Why don't you want people to know about us?"

"Ginny, our relationship is relatively new. I want to be a little sure before I go off making public declarations."

"New? We dated for a little while before the war started." She retorted.

"That's what! Before the war! A lot has changed since then. I've changed a lot since the war, you've changed and everybody has changed."

"I don't know. Then you buy the book for Hermione. You've not even bought me anything yet."

"It was an impulse decision. That's what you're worried about – I bought her something before I bought you something?"

"No." I didn't believe her one bit. "You need to be careful. You never know when people will start taking advantage of you."

"Are you implying that Hermione's taking advantage of me?" I glared at her. "Ginny, I don't know what's going on in your head. But Hermione is doing no such thing. And don't ever speak like that about her again." Ginny was starting to get on my nerves now.

* * *

**Please read and review! It's actually tough to write shorter chapters and short stories! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	5. Doubts

Chapter 5 – Doubts

"Hermione, what's going on?" I asked her as soon as I entered her room. She was sitting on the windowsill and looking out of the window. A few tears were rolling down her face.

She quickly wiped her face when she heard my voice, "Nothing."

I got to where she was and took a seat in front of her. "I can tell something's bothering you."

"Its just Ron. We got into another argument. All we seem to do is argue. It shouldn't be this hard."

"What is it this time?" I asked her.

She hesitated, "I don't want to bother you with our silly fights."

"Hermione, you know, you can tell me anything." I took her hand in mine, hoping the gesture would assure her that I'm genuinely concerned.

She sighed, "You're not going to let it go, are you?" A small smile was threatening to grow on her face.

I shook my head and grinned at her, "I don't think so."

"You know, I've been angry with him since the press conference." I nodded. "During the ball tonight, we got into an argument about you buying 'Hogwarts, A History' for me."

I don't understand why would they fight about this. "Huh?! I'm confused."

She sighed again, "Ron says that I shouldn't be taking gifts from others. He said it made him feel he couldn't do things for me. But you are you - you are not others. I've known you very long and if I take a gift from you, what's wrong?"

I guess, I understand his point of view. But it's just a book. "I think, I understand where he's coming from but I thought he was over all the jealousy."

"Apparently not. Since that stupid reporter asked about our relationship, he has been jittery. He doesn't show it. But I know, he gets jealous when you and I have conversations that he is not a part of. He begins doubting me. He's not the only who has doubts."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Harry remember that time when Ron left us while we were on the run." I nodded. "I still fear someday, he's just going to take off again. No matter how much I try, I can't get over it. He left us at a very crucial time. The three of us were on the same boat. I understood the reason for his frustration. His entire family was fighting the war. He was afraid. But I just can't let go of the fact that he can just take off again."

That was a lot to take in. But I agree with Hermione on this one. I still feel the same way sometimes. "Hermione, I think you should talk it out with Ron and clear it. You need to have an honest conversation. If you want it to work that's what you have to do."

"Have you met Ron? It's really tough to get my point across to him. Sometimes, I feel he just pretends to not understand what I'm telling him, so, we don't have to have a conversation."

"I don't know what to say. If you want to make it work then you'll have to talk to him."

Few tears escaped from her eyes, "I don't know what to do. Why is it that I can have a decent conversation with you but when I try to talk it out with Ron, I feel like pulling my hair out?"

I hugged her, "Hey, it okay. You don't have to cry. Things will work out. They always work out in the end." I pulled back and I brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Don't worry so much." I wiped the tears off her face. I moved a finger across her jaw. She has soft skin.

She looked at me with her brown eyes. I could see questions written all over her face.

"Hermione, no matter what happens you'll always have me. Always remember that." I hugged her once more.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Somebody left guest reviews - I just want to say Thank You!**

**Neepa :-)**


	6. Misunderstanding

Chapter 6 – Misunderstanding

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A loud, angry voice woke me up. That's a rude way to wake anyone up. As a habit, I started to feel for my spectacles on the bedside table. Once I had them on, I opened my eyes slowly to see Ron standing at the foot of the bed, fuming at me. Why is he so angry, early in the morning? What could I have possibly done even before the day started?

"WHY THE HELL ARE BOTH OF YOU IN BED TOGETHER?" He shouted again. What did he say? I look to the right and I see Hermione on the bed with me. Uh-oh! This doesn't look good. The events of last night start replaying in my head. We talked for a very long time and we fell asleep in Hermione's room.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like." Hermione spoke calmly. How is she so calm at a time like this?

"REALLY! THAT'S WHAT CHEATERS SAY WHEN THEY ARE CAUGHT!" He screamed again.

"Ron, Hermione is telling you the truth. We were talking last night, we lost track of time and we fell asleep." I said as much as I could before he could say anything.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE STILL DOING HERE? IF IT WERE ANYBODY ELSE, THEY WOULD HAVE LEFT BY NOW."

"They would have left because they would have been wrong. Harry is telling the truth. We just fell asleep on my bed. We still have our clothes on." She got up from the bed and approached him cautiously. Just when she was about to put her hand in his, he pulled his hand out of her reach.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He spat at her. "I don't believe a word you say. I can't believe, I ever trusted you, Hermione. And you, Harry, you're supposed to be my best friend. Hell of a best friend you've been!" He sounded hurt.

"Ron, if you just listen to us, you will see the situation for what it is and not believe the version you've created in your mind." I pleaded with him.

"Ron, I love you. Please believe me. I didn't cheat on you." Hermione said. She had tears in her eyes.

"You both are liars! Merlin knows for how long you both have been lying to me and sleeping with each other behind my back." He apparated.

Hermione fell on the floor and started crying. I went to her and held her in my arms. "I'm really sorry."

"See, Harry. I told you, Ron will take off again." Hermione said that like she hadn't even heard me.

I told her comforting things. Eventually, she stopped crying. "Hermione why don't go back to sleep for some more time. I'll wake you up after some time so you can have something to eat."

She refused. I carried her to her bed. I tucked her in. She didn't object. "Sleep, I'll check on you later. Then, we'll talk about his." She nodded.

I was in the dining room drinking tea, when I heard the loud crack of apparition in the drawing room. It was Ginny. I could see that Ron had told her what he saw.

"Hi." I moved towards her cautiously to kiss her.

"Stay where you are, Harry!" She warned me.

"Ginny, what Ron is telling you is only half the truth. Hear me out before you jump to conclusions."

"Were you or were you not in bed with Hermione when Ron came this morning?"

"Yes…but…" I started.

"And you're saying nothing happened." She said condescendingly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Harry, I may not be as smart as Hermione but I'm not that dumb either. You actually expect me to believe that."

"I'm telling you the truth." I said desperately.

"Did something happen between the two of you while you both were on the run?"

"What? It was the three of us. You know that." Hermione and I never told anyone about Ron taking off for a few weeks. We thought, it was best if nobody knew this.

"I know, Ron left you both for a few weeks. He stayed at Bill's place for a few days. Bill told me."

That I didn't know. "No. Nothing happened. We comforted each other. We tried to finish the hunt quickly so we could get back to our lives." I explained.

"I really can't tell if you're telling me the truth." Ginny said. We looked at each other in silence. I'm not sure what to say to her.

"Ask Hermione to leave. Ask Hermione to leave Grimmauld Place. Tell her to find a place of her own." Ginny ordered unexpectedly.

Did she actually say that? "Ginny, I'm doing no such thing. She has nowhere to go. Right now, she's in a delicate place. She's worried about finding her parents. I can't leave her alone when she has been there for me all along. I hope, you'll find a way to understand."

She disapparated without say anything. I sighed, turned around and found Hermione standing at the doorway.

* * *

**Please read and review! I want thank all the people who have reviewed, added the story to their favourite or alert lists. This has made me very happy! Please review, it lets me know what you think about the story! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	7. Good News

Chapter 7 – Good News

"Hermione, wait!" I called out as she turned to leave the room. I really hope she didn't hear a lot of that conversation. But judging by her reaction, it's hard to even hope for it.

"No, Harry. Ginny is right. It would be better for all of us, if I move out." She said in a firm tone.

"Hermione, please. I don't want you to leave. This is my house, I can let anybody live here with me. And as of yesterday, Ron was also living here. He only went to the Burrow because you both had an argument." I finally caught her hand. I made her face me so I could speak to her face to face.

"Harry, I'm just causing trouble for you and I. Why is this happening, Harry?" She sounded so confused that I was surprised for a moment.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together. Now, please don't think about moving. I really need you. You've always stuck around. Don't leave now. Just when new things are beginning to happen in our lives."

"Harry, but I'm with Ron and I love him. You love Ginny."

"I'm not so sure anymore." I said slowly.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"Nothing. Just don't leave."

"Harry, you said something else?"

I huffed, "I said, I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel very different since the war got over. Was I in love with Ginny before the war began? Yes. But after the war, I'm not sure. Something has changed. Being with her doesn't make me feel like I used to before." I explained.

"But Harry, Ginny loves you. I've never seen anyone be so much in love with someone."

"You've wanted to go out with Ron for long, now that you're dating him, is it everything you've dreamt of?" I snapped. I already know about Ginny. I don't need to be reminded of it, time and again.

She pulled her hand from my grip. "Harry James Potter, what is wrong with you? Why are you talking like that?"

"That's not the answer to my question." I placed my hands on her shoulders gently. "Tell me the truth, Hermione." I looked directly into her eyes.

She looked shocked at first. After a few seconds, her eyes calmed down. "I…I…don't know, Harry. I didn't expect it to be so difficult. We don't understand each other. He has changed and I have as well. In the aftermath, I'm still trying to figure myself out. My focus is on other things and his focus is on other things. I've always heard that the first few months of a relationship are supposed to be exciting but I don't feel that excitement. I wish, I felt that but I don't."

"Hermione, it's okay. If things have to work out then they will." I tried to assure her.

"That's the thing, I don't feel like I want to make any efforts to make it work right now. The more, I think about it, the more I realise that this is not what I'm looking for."

I was taken aback. I didn't expect her to say that. "Maybe, you should tell Ron that. That you need time to figure things out."

"Maybe, even you need to confess your true feelings to Ginny." She pointed it out to me.

I nodded, "You're right. It's better to get it over with than dragging it and making her resent me later on."

An owl swooped in and stopped at the coffee table in the living room. The letter was addressed to Hermione. She untied the letter. I gave the owl some owl treats and water, while Hermione read the letter. When the owl was satisfied, he took off.

"They found my parents!" She said excited. "It's from Kingsley." She waved the letter at me.

"That's great news!" She gave me the letter to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm very happy to inform to you that I just heard from the Australian Minister Of Magic, Mr. Andrew Walters. He tells me that the aurors have managed to track your parents. They are well. They live in Sydney. I will arrange for a portkey to the Sydney Ministry office and they will guide you from there. I also want you to know that two of our aurors and an obliviator will accompany you in case you need some assistance with you parents._

_ Let me know when you want to leave._

_Regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Minister of Magic._

"I'm coming with you." I declared.

"What?"

"Remember, when we were in the Forest of Dean, I promised that I would come with you to find your parents."

"Yes, I remember. But considering the circumstances…I think, it would be alright if you don't come along."

"Don't take away my chance of going to another country." I said in mock exasperation.

"Ron? Ginny?"

"We'll go talk to them tomorrow. Both of them are too hot headed. If we talk to them now, there's a high possibility that they won't even listen."

"You're right. We can leave tomorrow night, it'll be morning as per Australian time." She said.

"So, I can go with you?" I smirked.

"I meant I, me not we!"

"Oh I'm coming. Now reply to Kingsley and tell him that I'm going with you as well."

She huffed and I laughed at her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I stayed away for so long! I'm moving to Mumbai soon, so there's a lot going on at my home right now! Next few weeks, I may find it difficult to upload chapters regularly! Please be patient with me...:-)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to read and review...:-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	8. Even

Chapter 8 – Even

We went to the Burrow after breakfast. Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Harry, Hermione! How lovely to see the both of you." Mrs. Wealsey hugged us and let us in.

"How are you, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I'm alright. How are the both of you? It's been long since you've come here."

"We were just here three days ago." I told her.

"Really?! It seems like it's been really long."

Hermione and I chuckled. "Are Ron and Ginny here? We need to talk to them." Hermione asked her.

"Ron got in just an hour ago. I'll tell them, you both are here." She shouted for Ron and Ginny to come downstairs.

What did she mean Ron got in just an hour ago? When both of them were downstairs, Molly went to the kitchen. From there she said, "Harry, Hermione, stay for lunch."

"What are the both of you doing here?" Ron asked.

"We need to talk to the both of you." Hermione said.

"Before you say anything, Hermione. I want you to know that, you and I are even now." Ron said haughtily.

"Ginny, we should let them have privacy." I said before Ron and Hermione got into another argument.

"No, Harry. I'm fine with you being here. In fact it would be nice if even you hear it as well."

"Ron, what do you mean even?" Hermione said in a very dangerous voice. For a moment even Ron looked scared. "Your mom said that you got in just an hour ago. Where were you last night?"

"I bumped into Parvati yesterday. I spent the night with her." Ron said arrogantly.

"When you say you spent the night together – do you mean you went out and partied with her or did you sleep with her?"

Ron paled a little, "Sleep with her."

"Did you have sex with her?" He nodded. "Great! I hope you had fun. And by the way, we are not even, to be even I would have to have sex with someone else."

"What are you talking about? I found you and Harry in the bed together." He said angrily.

"We tried telling you that we just fell asleep on the same bed, we didn't do anything. You were not ready to listen." I said.

"I don't believe anything you both tell me anymore." He argued.

"Fine, don't believe us." Hermione shouted. "I don't care anymore. Not after you had sex with someone else. I'm not even sorry anymore that Harry and I fell asleep together. I can't believe, there was a time when I thought that we could even make it work. Someday, I'm sure you'll realise you were wrong but don't expect me to take you back then." She apparated.

Ron looked at me with anger. "You cost me Hermione."

"Don't put this on me. You were the one who slept with someone else." I retorted. Even I'm angry by his behaviour. Who knew he would end up doing something like this?

"Why are you still here?" He spoke without any emotion.

I'm appalled by his attitude, "Hermione's parents have been found. We are leaving for Australia tonight."

"You mean to say you going with Hermione?" Ginny asked. I could feel her anger rising.

"Yes. She needs a friend with her."

"Ron can go with her. You don't have to go." It sounded so much like an order.

"Right, after everything that unfolded in between them, you think she'll go with Ron?"

"That's the reason, they should go together so they can sort out their differences." She countered.

"I know Hermione. It would be better for Ron to stay away from Hermione for a while. And besides, I already told Hermione that I'm going with her."

"I don't think you should go with her." Ron said. "If you went with her then it would mean that whatever I said about the both of you is right."

"Ron, you can think what you want, I'm hardly bothered. You don't even have an ounce of trust on either of us. I agree, what happened was wrong. We probably shouldn't have fallen asleep together. But that doesn't give you the right to go and have sex with someone random person. Honestly, you don't have a say in this."

"Harry, I don't want you to go." Ginny said softly.

For a moment I was torn in between. "Don't make me choose in between you and her. You're blowing all of this out of proportion."

"Harry, if you leave with her, it will be over in between us." Ginny's voice held a tone of finality.

"Tell Mrs. Wealsey we are sorry we couldn't stay for lunch. I'll see you when we get back."

"Harry, I mean it. I'm not joking."

I pecked her on her cheek, "I know. But you're not right either in making me choose in between my best friend and you." I apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	9. Family

Chapter 9 – Family

"Hermione, it's been two days since we got here! Come on, already!" I complained. Ever since we got here, Hermione has been chickening out at the last moment. We make a plan to enter her parents' beach house but she backs out claiming she's not ready yet.

"Harry, I'm scared. What if we are not able to undo the memory charm and my parents never regain their memory?"

I hugged her. "There's only one way to find out." We are standing a few houses away from her parents' house, waiting for Hermione to find her courage. The aurors – Seth Cooper and Riana Yates and the obliviator – Jonathan Reed decided to stay in the hotel. They anticipated that Hermione would back out again.

"We should come back tomorrow." She suggested.

"Oh no! We are going in there today." I started walking briskly towards the house.

"Harry Potter, you better come back here this instant." She whispered dangerously. She was walking a few paces behind me.

I rang the bell and stood there waiting for the door to be opened.

"I can't believe you just did that." Hermione said angrily.

The door opened. A middle-aged woman stood at the door. She smiled at us, "Hello."

"Mom." Hermione said without thinking.

"Excuse me?!" Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter oddly.

"She means that you remind her of her mother." I cut in.

"Oh! Are you both lost?" She asked us kindly.

"Yes, sort of. Could we use your phone?" I hope this excuse works. It was the first thing I could think off.

"Sure. Come in." She let us in. She took us to the drawing room and pointed out the phone to us.

"Could I…get some water?" Hermione asked. I guess she finally found her voice.

"I'll get some for you." She smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Oh my God! What am I going to do now, Harry?"

"Well, when she comes back, you can reverse the memory charm or you can use the sleeping charm first and then reverse the memory charm." I suggested.

"This is all your fault, Harry. We don't have a plan. Why did you just have to walk in without my consent?"

"Hermione, we had to do this anyway. So, it doesn't matter if we do it today or tomorrow." I whispered to her.

Her mother was back. "Here you go." She placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Now or never, Hermione." I said in a low voice.

She smiled at her mother. "Thank You." She drank the glass of water and sighed. Without a warning she took out her wand and pointed it at her mother. Mrs. Granger looked oddly at her. Obviously, a muggle would never understand the danger of having a wand point at you. Once Hermione started reversing the spell, Mrs. Granger's eyes glazed. Within a minute or two, she was done. She lowered her wand quickly.

"What the…" She looked at Hermione carefully for a few seconds. "Oh my God, Hermione!" Hermione leapt into her mother's open arms. "Wait a minute." Her mother pulled. She was lost in thoughts. "How come we are in Sydney?" She asked as if she just remembered where she was.

"Mom, please calm down. I'll explain everything." Then Hermione told Mrs. Granger everything that happened and why she had taken such measures.

"Oh Hermione. Why didn't you tell us you were in so much danger, honey? What if something had happened to you?" She hugged her.

"Mom, it was necessary at that time. I needed to keep you and Dad safe. They would have tortured you first then kill you just to get to me."

"I don't say I agree with what you did. But I understand. And I'm so glad you're here now and we can be a family again. That's what matters right now."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Thank you, Mom. I didn't think you'd understand. I thought, you'll be angry at me."

"Oh, I'm angry but this not the time to take it out on you. I'm happy that I'm here with my daughter and I want to enjoy this. You must be Harry, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, Mrs. Granger. We meant a few times at King's Cross Station." I told her. She smiled politely at me.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"He should be home soon. I sent him to get some groceries and other things."

We spent time talking. Mrs. Granger told us about how their practice was going on here and how they enjoy living here despite the heat.

"I'm home, Mel." We heard someone say from the door.

"In here, Richard." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Who are they?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Do it now, Hermione." Her mother encouraged her.

"Do wha…" Her father began to say but Hermione had already started to reverse the spell so his eyes glazed. "Hermione?" Her father spoke tentatively.

"Dad!" She hugged him.

He hugged her tightly. "What is going on here? Hermione, what happening?" Hermione repeated the entire tale to her father. "Hermione, I can't believe you had to go through all this alone." He held her close again.

"Dad…can't…breathe." She said. He loosened his grip a little. "Dad, you're not angry?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I am. But I'm more happy that you're here right now. That's important."

"Oh Dad!" She said happily.

When I saw her with her family, I was reminded of mine. I remembered the last time I saw them in the forest, right before I went to meet Voldemort. They assured me that they were always there for me and that they never truly left me.

We talked some more. Her parents insisted that we stay with them till the school term began. Since we had no reason to get back so soon, we agreed to stay. They even asked us to call the aurors and the obliviator for dinner. I volunteered to go and get them, that would give Hermione and her parents some private family time.

* * *

**Please read and review! I already got the next chapter ready! But I'm not sure if I want the story to go that way...so I'm not posting it today! Please be patient if I don't post the next chapter soon! I did tell you I'm moving!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neepa...:-)**


End file.
